


Last Call

by YaYaSestrahood



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13432890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaYaSestrahood/pseuds/YaYaSestrahood
Summary: Veera falls for the girl behind the bar.





	Last Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_other_lutece_sister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_other_lutece_sister/gifts).



It was hard for Veera to describe what she felt as she returned from the bathroom to see their bartender, Krystal, leaned in close to Beth with what she could only describe as a flirtatious smile playing on her face. Hurt? Jealous? Angry? Sad? Some horrible cocktail of all four, perhaps. Betrayed? No, that wasn’t fair at all. All Beth had ever done was look out for her. And Krystal? Well, she’d only just met Krystal that night.

It had been weeks since Veera had set foot outside the apartment she shared with Beth, and the concern had started to show on Beth’s face. So it was an impulse decision that led Veera to tag along on one of Beth’s nights out. The crowd was overwhelming at first, but they all faded into the background the second she spotted the woman behind the bar, the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen.

“Hey, Beth,” she said as they approached. “Who’s your friend?”

“Hey, Krystal. This is Mika.”

“Hey, Mika,” she said, and she was somehow even more beautiful now that she was smiling. Veera may have normally objected to a stranger using Beth’s nickname for her, but the way it rolled off of Krystal’s tongue made her feel… dizzy.

“H-hi,” she managed to reply.

“She’s the most amazing person I know,” Beth continued, drawing a blush from Veera. “So treat her right, okay?”

“You got it,” she replied with a wink. Veera couldn’t tell who it was for.

As the night wore on, Veera becoming a fixture of the bar as she slowly nursed her drink, she began to feel more and more lightheaded, partly from the alcohol and partly from the smile Krystal flashed in her direction every time she passed. Which might explain why she was feeling a little more bold the next time Krystal approached her.

“Another drink?” she asked, smiling at the sight of Veera poking her straw at the tiny bits of ice left in her glass.

“Yes,” Veera said, swallowing. “What do you like?”

Krystal’s lips curled into a grin.

The drink was more or less what Veera had expected: brightly colored and fragrant with a small paper umbrella resting on the rim.

“It doesn’t usually come with the umbrella,” Krystal pointed out. “But it’s kinda fun, right?”

Veera nodded and watched Krystal lean forward on her elbows, waiting expectantly for her first sip. She obliged. Very fruity. Sweet, but not too sweet.

“It’s delicious,” she said.  _ Like you.  _ Oh no, she was drunk.

“Glad you like it,” Krystal said, beaming, then pulled the small umbrella from the glass and lightly tapped the end of Veera’s nose with the tip.

Krystal slid to the other end of the bar to deal with other patrons, leaving Veera to her stunned silence.

So Veera had let herself feel things for the pretty girl who had given her attention, and at the end of the night, felt all the more naive and foolish for it when she spotted her huddled close to Beth at the bar. Of course she would like someone like Beth. That should have been obvious from the start.

“Hey,” Beth said as she returned to Veera, now frozen in the middle of the room. “What’s wrong?”

Veera swallowed, shaking her head.

“Nothing,” she replied and forced a small smile. “We’re going home now, right?”

“I don’t think she’d like it if you left without saying goodbye.”

Veera looked up at Beth and the wide smirk on her face.

“Who?” Veera asked. 

Beth chuckled.

“You know who,” she said. “She was asking about you. You’re all she wanted to talk about.”

Veera bit down on her bottom lip. She looked over to Krystal, now busily wiping down the countertop. 

“What did she ask?”

“Go talk to her, Mika,” Beth said, nodding in assurance.

And before she’d even had time to weigh her options, Veera’s legs had begun to carry her to the bar. Krystal’s head popped up as she came close.

“Hey, you!” she said, flashing another perfect smile. “I’m not supposed to serve any more drinks, but I think I could make an exception for you.”

“Oh,” Veera said. “No, thank you.”

“No?” Krystal asked, pushing her bottom lip out just a bit. “So what’s up?”

Veera swallowed back her fear, casting her eyes down to her feet. She placed a hand on the bar to steady herself as she began to speak.

“I just wanted to tell you… that I think you’re really beautiful, and you’ve been so nice to me, and I was wondering if, um… you probably don’t want to, I mean, you’re probably in a relationship already… even if you weren’t, you probably wouldn’t--  _ mmmph…” _

Veera was stopped short by Krystal’s finger, pressed firmly to her lips. Cautious, she brought her eyes up to meet Krystal’s. There was something different in her smile this time, something new and terrifying and exciting. Krystal’s hand traveled down from Veera’s mouth to the collar of her shirt, clutching and pulling her forward over the bar between them. Krystal leaned forward, closing the remaining distance, and pressed her lips to Veera’s.


End file.
